Otra vez la cojera
by Alex Leblanc
Summary: John Watson se había curado de la cojera con la cual llegó al 221B , gracias a las agitada vida que lo hacía llevar el detective con quien vivía pero ahora él mismo quien lo curó lo hizo volver a cojear... Claro, la razón ahora es otra. Leve Johnlock )


"_**Otra vez la cojera… "**_

Caminaste a duras penas por el salón hasta llegar hasta tu sofá predilecto, ahí frente a ti un hombre ti seguía con la mirada o así lo sentías pues ni molestarte a mirarlo querías... Estabas todo adolorido y él, sí él, era el único culpable de tus dolencias

— ¿Algún caso?— Te pregunto desde detrás del periódico y tú frunciste el ceño, irritado.

—Tú tienes el periódico en las manos— Gruñiste mientras te intentabas acomodar en los cojines, tu cuerpo estaba tan resentido que realmente querías ir y darle un puñetazo al hombre frente a ti, claro si es que 'ese tipo' era un hombre...

— ¿Y?— Volvió a inquirir como sí nada, ¿Acaso no era un maldito genio? A veces crees que lo hacía sólo para molestarte. Oh, cierto, lo hacía SOLAMENTE para molestarte, todos los días, cada mañana... Y tú caías, como siempre.

—Qué ti estás leyéndolo ¿Cómo podría saber si hay algo, si el periódico está entre sus dedos?— Le justificaste, aunque sabías que era en vano. El tenía de ante mano eso previsto.

—Pueden venir de otros lados— Dijo sereno con la cara aún tras ese maldito papel matutino, soltaste un suspiro y te hundiste un poco más en tu mueble preferido. No querías guerras, no hoy, tu no dabas para más ese día.

—Vengo despertando, déjame tranquilo— Soltaste mientras movías tus hombros en forma circular, si estirabas los músculos podías alivianar el dolor.

—Son las 8:00 de la mañana, John— Te replicó de nuevo, desviando la vista hacía el reloj, saliendo un poco detrás de esa gran sábana de artículos.

— ¿Qué?— Tus ojos se abrieron un poco y giraste bruscamente hacía el reloj. Las 8: 01. Con la sorpresa diste un sobre salto que te dejo en la punta del sillón, luego de ver la hora todo tu cuerpo te recordó -muy cruelmente- que te dolía todo. Y soltaste un quejido algo más fuerte que los anteriores.

—Vístase Dr. Watson, viene una Dama— Lo oíste decir mientras

dejaba el periódico a un lado, ignorante por completo y poniéndose de pie hacía la puerta. Tú sólo soltaste aire con molestia e intentaste acomodarte para sentarte mejor o poner te de pie... aunque veías complejo lo segundo.

Con un molesto pinchazo en tu espina dorsal comenzaste a ejercitar tu cuello, crujía pero se destensaba. Mantenías tus ojos cerrados pero no podías evitar fruncirle el ceño al otro usuario del lugar. Sentías los pasos que daba de un lugar a otro, cerca de la puerta quizás. de allá para acá y de acá para allá. Te estabas imaginando a una fuera enjaulada a punto de saltarte encima cuando suena el timbre y despejas tus parpados para ver como "La fiera" sonríe la persona que le dará algo con que jugar.

Te destensaste entre la franela y no fue hasta que estuviste cómodamente ubicado que por tu mente pasó la orden, si porque con él ya no esperaba sugerencias o peticiones, de que te vistieras pues vendría alguien al 221B y sería una mujer... Oh, no alcanzaste a reaccionar del todo cuando a tus oídos pudo llegar el sonido de un tacón golpeteando los escalones.

— ¡Señor Holmes tiene que ayudarme, por favor!— Se oyó el chillido de una típica voz femenina, por como lo pedía notaste que estaba consternada pero no perdía su clase.

—Claro, Señora, entre y tome asiento— Hiciste una mueca de fastidio, ese hombre podía ser tan cínico… Tú que le ayudabas en todo estabas ahí sufriendo múltiples dolores en tu cuerpo por su causa y aquella desconocida, que se nota es una fémina banal y con poco interés en el pensamiento de esas que él tanto detesta, ella estaba recibiendo el mejor de los tratos y todo porque _Ella _tenía algo interesante para ofrecerle, para sacarlo de su aburrimiento, ella tenía lo que ese idiota más le apasionaba en la vida: Un caso.

Sí, así era, es que ese hombre estaba casado con su trabajo, pero a pesar de eso te jodía a ti, mañana, tarde y noche… Todos los días y a cada momento, incluso cuando el mismo te decía que no eras útil o que te fueras se enojaba porque _no estuviste_ para él. Mil cosas te pasaban por la cabeza lo que te desvió de la persistente mirada que te mantenía la recién llegada.

Hasta que esta pego un suspiro, y tú la miraste y ella te miró y Sherlock los miró… Te sentiste incomodo, muchas miradas sobre ti y tu… ¡Oh, rayos seguías sin cambiarte! Bruscamente te inclinaste y pusiste de pie, apoyándote en el brazo del sillón. Aún cojeabas y se notó.

— ¿Dr. Watson, no había mejora usted de su cogerá?— Se aventuró a preguntarte la dama, que al parecer la curiosidad era más fuerte que sus modales. Ó que la frustración con la que llego.

—Holmes me la ha devuelto, Señorita— Respondiste con una sonrisa mientras ibas a paso lento a la cocina. De pasó viste como tu compañero te fruncía el ceño, no dijiste nada y seguiste tu camino pero la mirada era insistente y la mujer en el cuarto no dijo nada después de tu respuesta… Oh, y algo hizo "_Crack" _en tu mente, volteaste a ver y lo que suponías: Ella sonrojada con la cabeza inclinada hacía el piso pero paseando su vista alternadamente por ustedes dos. E ibas a decir algo para salir de ese apuro pero no pudiste.

— ¿No ibas a vestirte, John?— Te recordó el menor de los Holmes, y no supiste si sonreír o gruñir. Optaste por la segunda y con cogerá y todo saliste hacía tu habitación aponerte decente para la visita.

Dejaste de saber que pasaba en la sala de estar y preferiste ignorarlo, luego te enterarías de que se trataba, ahora te quejabas en tu cama y maldecías al causante de los quejidos. Y luego lo volvías a maldecir por hacerte tener ese humor tan temprano un día de _"descanso"_, bueno por lo menos descanso de la clínica.

Estabas listo, pero te fuiste directamente a la cocina para hacer algo de té.

— ¿Sherlock tú y la señorita quieren té?— Hablaste desde la cocina, pero no recibías respuesta. Pensando que tendrías que salir corriendo tras él, a quien sabe dónde, saliste de ahí para verificar.

—No tenía nada interesante— Te habló desde su sillón mirándote fijo. Sus ojos siempre te decían más que sus acciones, sabías que algo se ocultaba tras esas palabras.

— ¿Nada?— Repetiste sorprendido, pues cuando ella lego parecía que le tomaría en cuenta — ¿A qué venía?— Seguiste hablando, direccionando a la cocina.

—John, nunca observas— Te reclamó, aún clavándote la mirada. Te ofendiste.

— ¿Él qué, Sherlock? ¿Qué tenía que observar?— Estabas harto, definitivamente ese día no tendrías paciencia, no después de la noche anterior.

Él se puso de pie y como cansado de tener que explicarte y repetirte todo se acerco a ti.

—Era una reportera, tenía manchas en su ropa y manos. Sus ojos estabas irritados y resecos, probablemente por editar hasta tarde. Traía… —No lo dejaste terminar, como que casi nunca hacías.

—Al grano ¿Qué quería?— Frunciste, como muchas veces ese día, el ceño. Querías sin rodeos saber, el dolor te mataba y querías sentar a tomar tu té y descansar un poco.

—Saber si teníamos algo, y al decirle que yo causé tu cojera le diste material— El se dirigió al sillón dándote la espalda y tú no podías más que comenzar a enojarte.

— ¡Sherlock Homes!— Le reclamaste pues él, ese bastardo, no había hecho nada para desmentir lo que la joven pensó. El muy engreído no fue capaz de abrir la boca a su favor y decir lo que realmente pasó. Oh, ese tipo era peor que un niño.

La noche anterior fuiste al baño para darte una ducha, de esas que te das cuando has trabajado duro en la clínica y necesitas un relajo para tus músculos. Para tu desgracia tarde notaste que el Detective consulto no encontró un mejor lugar para experimentar que la tina, más preciso con la manguera de esta… Cuando abriste la llave para bañarte y voltearte para tomar el Shampoo, la manguera se volvió loca y le golpeo repetidas veces la espalda, pegaste un grito molesto e intestaste cerrar la llave. Fue ahí cuando llegó Sherlock y la cerró por ti. Lo miraste fastidiado y él sólo dijo que era por la ciencia y quien sabe que más, lo ignoraste, cogiste una toalla y saliste hacía tu cuarto. Él salió tras de ti para preguntarte "como progresaba su experimento". Hastiado te volteaste sobre tus talones para gritarle y él no esperó eso pues dio un pasó y tú también y chocaron, cayeron al suelo y el pasó a pisar tu pie pero lo que realmente te dejó adolorido fue que cuando intentaron pararse él, quieres creer que sin intención, se apoyó entre los huesos de tu tobillo y pie… Disté un grito y el salto.

Y esa noche, estabas en el suelo, mojado, con la espalda roja y magullada, con tu pierna dolida, cojo y molesto… Y el único culpable era tu compañero de piso: Sherlock Holmes. Y ahora, la mañana del día siguiente, seguías con la pierna y espaldas lastimadas pero le podrías agregar algo más interesante aún… Todo Londres lo sabría, y todos se enterarían que fue tu camarada quien lo causó, el problema –tu ciertamente gran problema, era que todos creerían definitivamente que Holmes y Watson eran una pareja _activa._


End file.
